


Virus' Gift

by Spazzy_Nerd



Category: Ninjago/ original
Genre: Gen, just something fluffy, pracitce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzy_Nerd/pseuds/Spazzy_Nerd
Summary: Cynder wakes up to Gavin in her home.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Virus' Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is another gift for someone! It's short because I still have no idea what I'm doing, but I wanted to do something nice for them because I love their characters! Though, Cynder is my characcter. Thank you, hope you all enjoy!

There was nothing but silence around the room. Not a cricket nor a bird chirping. It was like time was frozen.  
“Gavin,” A gentle voice came. “What are you doing staring out the window?”  
“Cynder!” Yelped the young lad as he turned around.  
“Hey.” She smiled.  
“What are you doing here?” He helped.  
“Dude, this is my house. What are you doing here?” Cynder blinked. “You okay, kid?”  
“When am I ever okay, Cynder?” Gavin asked softly. She let out a soft hum.  
“Probably the same number of times I am.” She laughed a little when he smiled. “Relax, kiddo. Nothing’s going to happen to you. I won’t let your bastard father do anything.”  
“You used to love my dad.” Gavin mumbled.  
“I did. Then I realized he was a bastard that was using me. That pisses me off, a lot.” Cynder crossed her arms. “But it doesn’t matter, kid.”  
“It does matter.” Gavin looked down at his hands.  
“It doesn’t, because I got to meet you.” Cynder smiled and walked over to him, ruffling his hair.  
“Am I a bad person?” Gavin asked.  
“No worse than most others.” Cynder looked him dead in the eyes with her singular one. He always shuddered when she did this, it felt like she was staring into his soul. “If either of us is the bad one, it’s me. I let people get hurt, I hurt people and worse in the name of your father and others.”  
“Cynder-” Gavin began.  
“You can’t change my mind; I know I’m a monster.” Cynder sighed.  
“You aren’t a monster…” Gavin sighed.  
“Listen, I know-” Cynder was cut off.  
“Cynder, you aren’t a monster. You’ve done what you had to. Mainly to survive.” Phantom spoke up.  
“Morning Phantom.” Cynder grumbled.  
“It’s midnight.” Phantom dead panned.  
“Well good night then, or something!” Cynder frowned.  
“Good night?” Gavin looked confused.  
“Anyways, relax. You did what you knew to do, Virus is just a bastard.” Cynder patted Gavin’s shoulder. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. We all do things we aren’t proud of.”  
“Thank you, Cynder.” Gavin blushed lightly.  
“You’re welcome to stay the night, kiddo.” Cynder smiled.  
“I-I am?” Gavin stuttered.  
“Get your mind out of the gutter.” Cynder laughed, watching his face light up like a Christmas tree.  
“I-It wasn’t in the gutter!” Cried Gavin. Cynder laughed more. “You’re mean!”  
“Yeah, I always have been.” Cynder smirked.  
“No, you haven’t been. Remember, _Amanda _.” Phantom rubbed his face.  
“Amanda?” Gavin blinked as Cynder flinched.  
“Please don’t call me that.” She looked away.  
“S-Sorry, I’ve just never heard that used when referring to you before.” Gavin looked away, rubbing his arm.  
“For good reason… I hate that name.” Cynder looked to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She could feel her fear and shame washing over her.  
“Cynder…” Gavin looked up at her.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Cynder sighed. “Get to bed, kid.” She turned and began to walk away. “I get the feeling tomorrows going to be a bad day.”  
“R-Right. Good night, Cynder.” Gavin turned and headed to her guest room.  
“Good night, Gavin.” She mumbled softly as she headed back to her room. __

____

____

The end.


End file.
